Friend or Foe?
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Another story for my "Vampire Madhouse" series. Dawn's werewolf little sister is getting her own love story! Anna is about to marry her lover Hannibal when she falls in love with the leader of an enemy clan. Who will she chose? Friend or Foe? vamps later
1. First Meeting

Love and Moonlight

Love and Moonlight

First Meeting

**For Fifteen years, I have lived with my pack. And each year I gain more and more of their trust. In the human world I was seen as an outsider but here, among my own kind, I am at home. I am apart of the pack. I am Princess Anna Valintegra.**

I run with them, my pack. My family; my _true_ family. Our leader, Grandfather Solomon, leads the way. His strides are long and powerful. My three surviving uncles, Simon, Aaron, and Benjamin, flank me on every side and My Aunt Olivia trails behind me.

As we speed through a clearing another wolf joins us. The scar around the wolf's neck and the dark brown fur gives his identity away. It's Hannibal, my betrothed. Most of the wolves in our pack look the same, black fur and golden eyes. The unique color of Hannibal's fur is one of my favorite traits about him, that and his kind eyes. He's twice my age, I'm twenty and he's forty-three; but I think I love him, I guess I do. I don't know what it feels like so how can I tell? Even if I don't, I won't complain. He's who my grandfather has chosen for me, and he is who I will love.

"_An enemy wolf pack has entered the hunting grounds. Can you smell them, Leader?_" asked Hannibal through our mind link. _"Yes, we best go investigate." _My grandfather replied.

We turned to the east and kept running until we came to a break in the trees. There grouped together around a freshly killed deer, were four unfamiliar wolves. Three were gray and the largest of them, whom I assumed to be the leader, was snow white. Their eyes shone silver in the starlit night.

My brethren and I circled around them, snarling and growling. They stood their ground, returning our threats. The white wolf stepped out in front of the rest. _"I'm Hector, leader of the Heiken Clan. Hunters have driven us from our land in central Austria. We do not mean to take land from you. We are only passing through." _His voice calm and reassuring. I wasn't buying it for a moment.

"_How do we know you aren't lieing!" _I snarled, baring my sharp teeth. Hector turned his powerful head towards me, seeming to notice me for the first time. His silver eyes glistening with amusement and something else I didn't recognize. He stepped towards me and Hannibal sprang to my defense. He snapped at Hector's paws, making the absurdly large wolf yelp and jump back from me. _"Keep away from her!" _He snarled, his gold eyes flaming in fury. Hector leered at us, _"What a beautiful wolf you are." _He mused, his eyes fixating on me. _"I'd love to see you in human form." _Hannibal and I both growled at him then.

"_That is enough!" _barked Grandfather, shooting us a warning glare. _"I will overlook you for now, Hector. You and your pack have a week to move out of my lands. If you are not gone by then, we'll be forced to attack." _Hector's toothy grin broadened, _"Understood", _He turned back to his small group, _"Back to the den!"_ he ordered, and they all shot off through the thick forest.

Back at the Valintegra family compound, I sat in the sitting room, reading a book. The door opened and Hannibal walked in, wearing his usual jeans and thin, white undershirt. I'd be the first to admit I take great pride in fashion and normally his attire would annoy me but he had the body to pull it off. His casual clothing combined with his dark brown wavy hair, bristly, strong chin, and abundance of scars gave him a rough, bad boy appearance. He may be forty-three but he looks half that. Werewolves age much slower than humans, thankfully. The funniest thing about it was that even though he looks tough, he's a complete softy. He is in all honesty, the sweetest, gentlest man alive, yet another of my favorite traits.

"Hello darling." I greeted him with a smile. He grinned back and collapsed on the couch next to me. He heaved a heavy sigh and rested his head on my breasts, wrapping his strong arms around me. I laughed at his adorable show of affection and playfully combed his unruly hair with my fingers. "What's the matter?" I asked. Usually the only time he snuggled with me was when we were in bed. "I didn't like the way that guy looked at you." He admitted. I leaned my head against his and sighed, "I didn't either." He tightened his hold on me, "I think hector wants you." I laughed at his words, "Dose he?" I asked. His gentle eyes hardened severely, "It isn't funny, Annie." He growled. He was the only person alive that I would allow to call me that. It sounded cute when _he_ said it, instead of childish. I pulled his chin up and crushed my lips to his. My tongue parted them and met his in a struggle for dominance. He was _such_ a good kisser! I stopped the kiss after a few tantalizing seconds. My body was scorching hot. I couldn't wait for nightfall so we could sneak away to his bedroom.

"You have nothing to worry about. You are the only man I want and the only one I need. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. His lips left mine and began a trail down my neck and along my collarbone, leaving burning heat in their wake.

A knock on the door made us both spring upright on the couch. He slid further down on the couch and pretended as if he'd been sitting that way the entire time. I straightened my violet shirt and my black skirt and ran my fingers through my long, wavy hair. "Come on in!" I said and little Mia, Benjamin's seven year old daughter skipped to me. She smiled brightly and handed me a folded sheet of paper. I opened it, revealing a family portrait, draw in crayon. "Aww, this is lovely, Mia, thank you. I'll hang it up in my room tonight." She giggled and pecked my cheek then skipped back out the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Hannibal let out a chuckle. I glared at him, "What?" He grinned happily amused, "It's just that…you don't really show much emotion. But when you're with the pups or me you're all smiles." He leaned towards me and whispered into my ear, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were showing a genuine emotion."


	2. Unwanted Proposal

Unwanted Proposal

Unwanted Proposal

The room was dark, still and silent as I lay awake in Hannibal's bed. He sleeps soundly beside me with his arm lying limp across my waist. His breath feels warm and comforting against my skin. Even in sleep he wears a kind expression, his lips curve slightly in a small smile. He is so content with our life together and I am jealous of that contentment. I feel restless.

There is no reason why I should feel this way. We have been lovers for two years now and it's still amazing. Hannibal is good to me and I enjoy being with him. In fact I can't stand to be away from him. I think back to the four years he spent away from us, working in America as a history professor at the University of Main. I cringe at the thought. I had missed him every second, longing to hear his voice and his laugh. I even had dreams about him. Of course my pride would never allow me to tell him about those dreams, for ladies should never speak of such things. I wanted to touch him and kiss him, to hold him close. And that was before we started sleeping together!

He is one of the few people I smile for. He makes me happy and I adore him but I suppose it's the simple fact that I did not chose him that makes me uneasy about marrying him. I would have preferred to have my fate in my own hands. But I will be happy once the wedding is over. My restlessness must be pre-wedding jitters.

The break of Dawn is near, I need to get back to my own room before Olivia wakes up and finds me missing. Hannibal and I were supposed to wait till after we were married but I didn't have that kind of will power. My virginity ended the night he came back from America. I slip out of bed and pull on my discarded nightgown then quietly leave for my bedroom. It's at the other end of the same hallway, which makes sneaking back and forth easy.

Once inside, I write a note to Olivia, telling her that I went out for a morning run in the woods as I so often do. I go to the window and carefully climb out onto the room. Then skillfully leap down to the ground below with very little sound. I sprint into the thick forest surrounding the compound.

As soon as I'm far enough away, I take off my thin nightgown and hang it on a tree branch. I close my eyes to summon the wolf that for the most part sleeps dormant within me. I awaken her and she springs forth from the darkness of my subconscious. My body transforms and she takes control. Our fur is as black as pitch and our eyes glow like small suns in the gloom of the night.

I bound through the trees, my paws hit the ground, and my claws dig into the dirt as I run, increasing my speed. This is when I am happiest, when I am free.

It's a funny thing, being a werewolf. It seems like the only time we feel normal is when we have four legs and a tail. I can still remember with painful detail when I was forbidden to transform. When my mother found out I possessed the gift, she told me never to change. I couldn't do it. It tore me apart. The wolf was so much apart of me; it was like telling me not to breathe. I sneaked out in the middle of the night many times, just so I could run as my wolf self through the forest. One night I found a peaceful brook and sat down for a brief rest. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was not alone. Another wolf with dark brown fur was with me. He brought me home to my real family. Home to the world I truly belonged in.

"_Such gorgeous fur!"_ said a voice in my head. I halted to a stop and searched the forest around me for the source. A large white wolf sat under a pine tree. He grinned wolfishly at me, his silver eyes glimmering with delight. _"What do you want, Hector?" _ I snapped. He chuckled and approached me. With the snap of bones and sickening twisting of muscle, he reshaped himself into his human form. He was a very tall man with lean muscles. His hair was the same shade as his fur and it fell to his shoulders. Three scars, possibly from the claws of another werewolf, slashed deep across his left cheek. He didn't seem ashamed at his nakedness either; he didn't even try to cover himself. I laughed inwardly. He acted proud of it. I wasn't very impressed.

"I'm afraid I left my clothes at home." He chuckled. "Please, slip into something more comfortable so we can speak like civilized people." I snarled and dodged behind some bushes. I transformed back into human form but stayed hidden in the bushes where I was only visible from the shoulders up. "You're awfully modest for someone who runs through the woods naked every night." He said, laughter ringing in his voice.

"Get to your point, Hector, before I decide to eat you." I said, glaring at him, with my arms crossed over my chest. He sat down on a boulder and crossed his legs, thankfully covering some of his nakedness. "You're a very beautiful woman, Anna." Said hector, his eyes looking me up and down as if his pale eyes could see strait through the bush. "Your point Hector!" I hissed, through bared teeth. "I was wondering if you would like to join my pack. Our numbers have dwindled to a handful and we're in dire need of females. I'd like to make you my mate." My glare intensified, "No! I'm taken." I answered quickly. His ears perked and his eyes blinked stupidly as if he couldn't believe what he were hearing. "You're married already?" I shook my head, "Well, no not yet, but I'm already promised to someone." He shifted on the boulder uncomfortably, "Who's the lucky fellow?" he asked, clinching his teeth. "It wouldn't happen to be that dark brown mutt who did this would it?" He asked with venom, showing me his bandaged hand. I smirked, "The very one, his name's not mutt though, it's Hannibal." I looked up at the sliver of moon in the sky, "We'll be getting married at the next full moon." I sighed as a shiver a shiver rolled through me; "I can't wait. It's going to be beautiful."

His eyes were narrowed into slits and his nails dug into the flesh of his arms that were crossed angrily across his chest. "If that's all I'm going to go now." Again I called forth the wolf and bolted into the woods but not before I heard these words spill from Hector's mouth, "Poor little wolf, she's so devoted to her pack, she doesn't know what _she_ wants anymore."


	3. Kisses in the Snow

Kisses in the Snow

Kisses in the Snow

I came down to breakfast wearing my favorite purple dress. It had snowed during the night, the first snow of the year. My fondest memories of growing up happened in the snow.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and smothered my bagel with cream. Everyone was already at the table. Grandfather and Aaron were arguing, again, over the presence of the Heiken clan. Everyone else ate in silence, not wanting to add more tension. I took my seat and ate quietly, like the others, trying my best to drown out their annoying little squabble.

"They're up to something, I can feel it!" yelled Aaron, "I say we strike now when they least expect it." Grandfather's golden eyes blazed with youthful fire at his son, "That ruthlessness is exactly why I named Benjamin as my heir after Anthony died." That shut him up. Aaron stopped talking and leaned back in his seat in defeat. There was no one I admired more than Solomon Valintegra.

"So Anna, what do you have planned for today?" asked Olivia, attempting to break the awkward silence. I wiped my mouth with my napkin; "I need to get some Christmas shopping done before Thanksgiving." She smiled cheerfully and took another bite of her eggs. "Yes that would be wise. Christmas shopping during the holiday rush is a complete nightmare." I stood up from my seat and grabbed my purse from the kitchen counter. "I better get going. I'll be back in a little bit." I said heading for the door. "Don't you need to borrow a car?" Asked Olivia. "No I'll walk." I replied. "In that cold?" she raised a surprised eyebrow. "It's better than riding in one of those death machines." I groaned, shivering at the thought of a car. "Please let someone take you. I don't like you being out alone, especially with the Heiken around." I shook my head, "No really, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Olivia stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I'll take you." Said the voice I love to hear. I turned around and my eyes met the gorgeous sight of Hannibal standing in the doorway. He was wearing a long brown coat, charcoal colored slacks, black leather gloves, and a red and brown scarf was wrapped around his neck. "I thought you had a class today?" He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm playing hooky." He said with a chuckle. Olivia grinned up at me, "Yes, go with Hannibal. You two are getting married in a couple of weeks so you should spend as much time together as you can." I gave up. There was no use arguing with her. I knew she wouldn't let me leave until I agreed.

"Fine." I sighed. Hannibal slipped my black trench coat over my shoulders and helped my arms into the sleeves. "Is this coat warm enough? It's like ten below out there." "Yea it's fine. Let's get going." He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked out the door. He was right. It was absolutely freezing out! My legs were already shaking. "Wait here. I'll go get my car. He released my arm and walked over to the garage where at least a dozen expensive cars were parked. His old dark green Explorer looked like a hunk of junk next to Aaron and Simon's Mustangs and Covets but he was proud of it. He had spent an entire summer fixing it up, it still needed some bodywork but its engine roared just as powerfully as any sports car. He pulled it around front then hopped out to open my door for me. Once I was seated safely inside he got back in and cranked up the heat. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my head in his rock hard chest. "My god it's freezing!" I groaned. "I'll warm you up." Whispered Hannibal sexily in my ear. He kissed me and a fiery heat began at my mouth and surged through my entire body. He pulled away and I sighed with satisfaction. My insides were on fire now. "Thank you. I needed that. I swear you're better than scotch." He chuckled and we began our five-mile drive to the mall.

I stared out at the snow drifting gently to the ground and a fond memory from years past drifted into my mind like the snow to the earth. "Do you remember our first kiss?" I asked. Hannibal looked over at me and smiled, "Of course. Do you?" "A girl never forgets her first kiss."

"It was my sixteenth birthday. It had snowed heavily the night before and you were home for a visit. You brought me many gifts: hundreds of books because you knew I detest television. A beautiful new dress in my favorite shad of violet." "Which you are wearing today." He interrupted. I smiled, "Yes, I am. I am also wearing the necklace you carved for me from the bones of a deer." I touched the round pendent on the black ribbon around my neck. He had carved a wolf howling into the bone. I looked over at his hands on the steering wheel and saw the tiny scars that riddled his hands from his long nights of carving.

"After my party, I took you out for a walk around the compound. It began to snow again and the forest became even more beautiful, like a winter wonderland. I told you that there was another present I wished to receive before you returned to America." "Your first kiss." The image of that first was etched deep into my mind. His arms were wrapped around me, our lips were locked tightly together and I had wished with all my heart that he wouldn't end it. The snow danced around us, adding even more beauty to the moment. "Our first kiss." Hannibal reached over and squeezed my hand.

We walked around the mall together; my hand locked in his. "Let's see, what should I get Olivia?" Hannibal thought for a moment, "She likes perfume, doesn't she?" We then walked into Bath and Bodywork's, but quickly came out again coughing and gagging on the pungent perfume aroma that saturated the air inside the store. "Perhaps not." I coughed.

After two hours of shopping, Hannibal and I collapsed on a bench. "I think that's everyone, except you. What do you want for Christmas?" He smirked at me, "Nothing you don't already give me every night." I shoved him with a laugh.

After we returned home, I persuaded Hannibal to come on a walk with me through the snow. I sighed deeply and twirled around with my head angled towards the sky, "What a glorious day!" I felt a frigid ball of snow hit me in the back. "Why you!" I yelled, scooping up some snow and throwing it at Hannibal, who was laughing like a hyena a few feet away. He dodged it and tackled me to the ground.

His mouth and hands were all over me. My hands tangled in his hair and I could hear myself moaning at his scorching touch. My breasts heaved against his chest as I breathed. "Hannibal" I sighed his name. "I love you, Annie" he gasped, "I love you so much."

In my mind's eye, I envisioned my two little sons and daughter. They all had their father's dark brown hair and kind eyes. They were the children I knew I would have with Hannibal someday and I longed for them with each breath. They were running from me through the forest, calling for me to try to catch them. I laughed as I chased them through the trees. We came to the cliffs by the shore and I stopped to watch my three pups transform into brown wolves and run to a larger wolf with a scar around his neck. Wolf Hannibal looked up at me then threw his head back in a howl. This was a dream I had often but this time it was different. Another wolf's howl joined his and an enormous white wolf leapt into the scene. It snarled snapped at the pups, until they vanished. Hannibal and the white wolf growled viciously at each other then the white wolf jumped at Hannibal and forced him over the cliff.

I hesitantly pushed him off of me. "What's wrong Annie?" he asked with disappointment shining in his eyes. "I-it's too cold out here for this you idiot. Let's go home."


End file.
